


Illumination

by CourierNinetyTwo



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo
Summary: A peaceful morning in Atlas is all she can ask for.





	

Sunrise in Atlas is as harsh as the rest of the continent. **  
**

When the light breaks through the horizon, it casts rays over jagged, broken mountains, reflecting blinding white against endless fields of snow and forge-bright silver along the frozen rivers that flow through them like veins. Windows facing the sun are always tempered to make the light more bearable, revealing a stark sort of beauty for those who can stand to stare at it long enough.

Winter’s eyes are starting to ache as her eyes flicker from the alarm clock to the window and back again. There’s two hours yet before she has to be at work, but she has to shower, eat, and ensure her uniform is fit for duty before making the airship commute to the proper post. Except there’s a tan, muscled arm thrown across her stomach and holding tight, its mechanical twin nestled against the small of her back and making any of those things quite impossible.

“Yang.” She keeps her voice soft, not wanting to sound cruel, only serious. “I need to get up.”

Golden curls tumble across Winter’s shoulder as Yang shifts up higher on the bed, breath mercifully warm against the nape of her neck. Even in the heart of the coldest season, the younger woman’s body is a bastion of heat, spiking even further when either anger or passion takes her. Winter prefers the latter, clinging to that molten need until it consumes the two of them completely, but unfortunately, they don’t have time for that either.

“Five more minutes.” Yang murmurs, voice thick with sleep.

Winter has always been fond of that throaty rumble, the insistence behind it, and glances at the clock again. Ten minutes would risk being late if there was any interruption on the ride over, but five was manageable. So she tucks her arm over Yang’s, interlacing their fingers together to make sure the Dust-lined rings on them line up side by side.

“Only for you.” Winter says, smiling just out of sight.

There’s no greater gift than having her own sun right in the room.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Souls' Reprieve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826676) by [Liara_90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liara_90/pseuds/Liara_90)




End file.
